The present invention relates generally to an air conditioning unit, and, more particularly, to a self-contained air conditioning unit for use with RVs, mobile homes, park units, elevator cars, and the like. Specifically, the air conditioning unit of the present invention allows for convenient installation in a number of orientations.
It is conventional to provide self-contained air conditioning apparatus for park units, mobile homes, and the like. These apparatuses can be mounted in any number of orientations to allow for efficient cooling of the interior space of the units, and are typically manufactured with an air outlet on either the top or the side of the apparatus, depending upon the installation orientation desired.
There are certain drawbacks to the conventional single discharge construction. For example, the use of a construction presenting an upward air outlet is inefficient for side discharge because of the additional turns the cool air must make in order to reach the desired location. This increased resistance to movement of the cool air decreases the efficiency of the apparatus which, in turn, increases the amount of energy utilized to cool the desired space. Likewise, if an apparatus presenting a side air outlet is employed in an arrangement better suited to a top discharge device, the same problems are encountered.
Therefore, an air conditioning unit is needed that will overcome some of the issues associated with conventional air conditioning units.